


Error 404: title not found

by Decadent_Nerd



Category: Soulbind
Genre: Gen, My Universe, Original Characters - Freeform, Original World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadent_Nerd/pseuds/Decadent_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Bad considering this was wrote back in June of 2012 huh? The general concept of this chapter is the same as I had originally written it but I edited the writing style heavily before I posted it here so enjoy! More coming soon! I added a note at the end about the characters, feel free to ask questions.<br/>Edit: my character explanation was too long so I editted it down. it does say 'edited' on the bottom note in case it was missed here though :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Error 404: title not found

**Author's Note:**

> Not Bad considering this was wrote back in June of 2012 huh? The general concept of this chapter is the same as I had originally written it but I edited the writing style heavily before I posted it here so enjoy! More coming soon! I added a note at the end about the characters, feel free to ask questions.  
> Edit: my character explanation was too long so I editted it down. it does say 'edited' on the bottom note in case it was missed here though :p

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you ever feel like your life is going nowhere? Well of course **you** don't, you're just a book and its actually pretty weird of me to act as though you are an animate object but I'm going to continue 'talking' to you as though you are. I feel like my life has come to a complete halt. Everything seems to be going wrong and it sucks. Life sucks. **I** suck! I used to have friends, then I abandoned them for **him** and everything went wrong...that was dumb. Even my ~~boyfriend~~  ex-boyfriend left. Then again, he did fuck my ~~best~~  ex-best friend, he's the reason it all went to shit you see. well...I guess that's actually my own fault. I fell for his lies and manipulation after he found out who I was dating and suddenly betrayed me. He used to be a decent enough person but now? No. Now he's a complete dick.  
Sincerely, A.M_

 

A young girl sat in her small bedroom, she pondered the idea of calling one of her old friends from back when she actually had friends. It had been less than a year since she allowed herself to be tricked into following her 'best friend' to a rabbit hole of lies deeper than she had ever imagined. she didn't particularly want to go to school and face what was to come but not going would label her a coward. If Amulth Merdig was anything, it wasn't a coward. She glanced dismissively at her closet and grimaced at the clothes that her so-called best friend (who was now dead to her due to the events of the day prior) had picked for her. Instead of any of those items of clothing she opened her set of drawers to find something else that proved she wanted nothing to do with that backstabber. "Bingo!" she exclaimed after digging around for a minute or so, she had found a pair of navy jeans and a baggy grey vest top. After putting the clothes on her attire seemed incomplete, it seemed far too inspired by **him**. With her star-printed bra slightly on show there was an almost ‘Magnus’ vibe resonating from her. It took a few minutes of searching but when she finally found a red and black checked shirt she knew it was perfect. Who knew she even still had any of her mother's old clothes in her room? She sure as hell didn't. In fact, she was sure Magnus had thrown all of it out. After the drastic look change she looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit was perfect but her hair? Usually she would wear it in a pleat but maybe it was time for a change? She grabbed a brush and fixed the messy mop of her hair, trying several styles until deciding to leave it down. The transformation was amazing, she could finally return to who she was before, or rather, at least become a part of who she used to be. After putting on some bright red lipstick and a bow to match her shirt, she headed to the kitchen to find her siblings. Her younger brother sat with his head on the table, no doubt up all night playing video games with his friends online. She smiled and shook her head fondly at the youngest Merdig. She tapped him on the shoulder “Zeique” she said in a singsong voice, startling him awake. "Hey kiddo, what's got you lookin' so sleepy?" she chuckled, ruffling his messy hair. He suddenly shook his head and lightly swatted her hand away "nothing, just stuff" he said quickly and looked at her "you look...different?" he said, a hint of confusion laced in his voice. "Like it? I thought I'd try something new, so? What do ya think?" she asked gleefully, the younger laughed quietly at his sister before smiling "you look pretty, I like it" he grinned. During the conversation, the other Merdig sibling in the room had turned to face them, she now leaned with her back against the kitchen counter and nibbled on a piece of toast. Skillfully swooping in before someone said something that would change the topic she cleared her throat, "so" she said, taking a bite of her toast, "is this a statement? Or are you letting go of the chains of the illusive shark-twat and bunny-boy?" she asked through bites of toast. Smiling slightly, Amulth looked at her twin, until she got involved with Magnus the two girls had been very similar in appearance and now it seemed that they were already starting to revert back to that time. "That would make a great tattoo" She remarked, not really answering the question but saying just enough for the other to understand. She earned an satisfied nod from her sister and a small smile was soon to follow "great to have you back" she grinned. As they all finished breakfast, the oldest Merdig sibling raced into the room, he looked a mess, shirt half buttoned, buttons that were done weren't in the right place. His hair was semi-tidy but not enough to be considered presentable, it was quite an amusing site. The youngest sibling took the opportunity to take a picture as the twins looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

 

When they were all finally ready, everyone scrambled into the car and they headed off for school. Zeique passed out numerous times, unable to keep his eyes open for very long, Amulth was starting to think her theory was all but confirmed. Valena sat in the front passenger seat and argued about the music that the oldest sibling had chosen, it was foreign music of some description so no one had a clue what they were singing. Of course, whoever drives is in control of the music. Considering that Karzino was the only one who could drive, he always had control of the music, everyone knew not to dispute this but Valena still tried to fight it almost all the time. The only exception to the rule was Zeique, the favoured youngest, on occasion. There **was** a rule about birthdays entitling song choice at one point but it tended to get a little out of hand on the twins' birthday because there are two of them so that came to an end rather quickly. The pointless bickering didn't cease until the car stopped in the parking space at the front of the school. Valena sighed in defeat but exited the car nonetheless, followed by Zeique who had to be woken by Amulth yet again. Stepping out of the car, Amulth suddenly felt sick, her confident facade had all had began to fade and now she had to face her regrets. Her eyes darted wildly as she looked for some sort of excuse not to be alone as her older brother got out of the car and locked the door, quickly joining his group of friends. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the near dead-on-his-feet Zeique, this was a common state for the youngest Merdig on a Thursday so, of course, an opportunity arose. She tapped his shoulder and grinned "I'll buy you coffee if you walk with me to get it from the canteen" she said holding up some money, waving it slightly to catch his attention. He didn't need much convincing as he followed her, the promise of caffeine motivating him. As they navigated the busy halls together, Amulth calmed slightly. They made it to the canteen without a hitch and Zeique got his cheap caffeinated reward, as promised. As they sat together making small talk, Amulth noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Someone she was slightly anxious about seeing. 'Maybe she hasn't seen me? Yeah, I'm probably safe' she smiled, continuing her conversation with her brother, somehow they had gotten onto the topic of the game that Zeique had been playing for days with minimal sleep, he had suddenly become much more awake with the topic change. Discussing the game had brought the fire back into his eyes as he explained every detail to his older sister, she seemed interested enough to listen and if he played his cards right he could potentially even convince her to play too. He had stopped speaking abruptly when someone slammed their hands on the table in front of them, an unreadable expression was displayed on their face, this was what had worried Amulth most. This confrontation she hoped would never come but supposed it was inevitable, there was no way it wouldn't happen. "Amulth. Merdig" said the voice, monotone and emotionless. No one could tell what was about to happen but the entire room had gone silent and most people had turned to view the scene that was about to unfold, everyone expecting the worst. Including the Merdigs who sat opposite each other. A girl around her age still stood with an unchanging expression. Amulth sighed heavily and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest "yes?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Their eyes locked and suddenly, the hallways had gone silent. Students who had been previously standing in the halls piled in silently to watch what was about to happen, most expected a fight. A smirk appeared on the other girl's face as she tucked a few stray strands of ginger hair behind her ear and she launched herself at Amulth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of background on the characters so that its not confusing because I believe the names just randomly pop up.
> 
> The first family I have introduced is the Merdigs. In order of youngest to oldest we have:  
> Zeique Merdig, the youngest sibling.  
> Amulth Merdig, the middle sibling/one of the twins.  
> Rania Merdig, the other middle sibling/one of the twins.  
> Karzino Merdig, the oldest sibling.
> 
> The parental figures of these characters will not be named in this chapter and are therefore irrelevant at this moment, I will most likely reveal character names as they appear. I will add each character to the 'character tags' as they are added too! I may post information on characters elsewhere. I know the chapter seems short but I had to cut a lot out to end it like that, do not expect regular updates on any sort of schedule at this moment in time as I am a student and must attend school, I currently have to study but will do my best to update this.


End file.
